Lazos
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Siempre debes buscar o permitirte encontrar la forma de atarte a la vida. ArthuroxMerlin. Freya. No es lo que sabemos que es. ñ'ñ los dejo con la duda. XD. Lamento los errores, esto es algo que tenia guardado en una carpeta y me permití subirlo, ahora.


**Serie: Merlín BBC**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (que mas quisiera, yo...)**

**Merthur (chicoxchico)**

* * *

**_¿_****_Suicida o, no suicida_**?

_"Tres ambientes es demasiado grande para un hombre solo"_ le repitieron hasta el cansancio sus amigos cuando lo adquirió, pero ahora el Departamento no lo parecía, debido a la acumulación desordenada de obras de arte, fotos, vídeos, algunas reliquias, publicaciones varias y libros.

Arthuro Pendragon era él primogénito e hijo único de un empresario exitoso, por no decir, millonario. De su padre nunca obtuvo un satisfactorio, apoyo emocional.

Por ende; Nunca supo como compartir su espacio personal. Ceder parte de él y abrir su corazón a otras personas. Ese tipo de cosas no eran de su agrado.

La primera en descubrir esa faceta suya, fue; Kathleen, le siguió Ana, luego Samantha y, por ultimo, pero no menos importante.

La bella y sabia; Gwenevere.

Gwen, mejor conocida por los amigos de Athuro, como la elegida, la indicada y ahora, la qué más duro…. Todos pensaban que seria la que llevaría a Arthuro al altar ( seguramente a rastras). Pero lo haría.

Solo uno de sus allegados, había visto lo equivocados que todos estaban, el error en su presagio. Gwaine, le había recomendado a Arthuro cambiar un poco, ceder en su forma de ser y tratar de mejor su relación con Gwen, pero Arthuro fue terco y testarudo.

Las consecuencias por ignorar los consejos de su amigo, no tardaron en hacerse ver. Al igual que las anteriores, Gwen lo había abandonado y, de la peor manera.

Miró hacia la puerta, guardó el arma y se esfumó de su habitación.

_"Una forma de escapar antes de que las cosas empeoren más"_ Esa era una frase que había escuchado en una película hacia muchos años. Una frase qué en ese instante le parecía acertada.

Salió de su departamento cerrando con doble vuelta de la llave. Una vez en el garaje fue hasta su moto. El ronroneo del motor al ser arrancado, era el ritual qué siempre calmaba sus nervios.

Anduvo por la ciudad, sin dirección alguna y, pensó en buscar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero su orgullo era mas grande que su dolor.

Gwaine siempre lo escuchaba pero últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo, por cada paso que Arthuro daba. Se maldijo a si mismo.

Solo, Se sentía tan solo...

¡¿Por qué tenia que alejar a todo el mundo?! Y ahora que necesitaba compañía…

_**Estoy solo.**_

Él mismo se negaba a buscarlo.

_**No puedo confiar en nadie.**_

Se estaba ahogando.

**_Solo..._**

Sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada, sin apego a la vida, sin ilusiones, sin sueños, sin metas.

_**Todo se me escapa de las manos, todo se ha ido al infierno.**_

Estaba llegando a su limite, de escuchar las quejas de otros, de librar sus culpas y las ajenas.

Estaba tan cansado de respirar, tan fastidiado de vivir.

_**¿Es de noche?**_

Parece como si no avanzaran los días, **_cada día es idéntico al anterior. _**

Un maldito, y, jodido, ciclo repetitivo, donde todo le da igual.

_**No puedo mas...**_

**_Esto acabara conmigo._** … (suspira)

Tiene muchas ganas de llorar…, pero sus lagrimas son demasiado orgullosas, para dejarse ver.

_**¿Que se supone que debo hacer? **_

Las personas caminan junto a él. Nadie nota la guerra que ah estallado en su interior; el dolor, los fantasmas, la tristeza, la aceptación, el miedo, la compasión.

Son miles de sensaciones qué no se apagan.

Solo él se rinde, cuando se ausenta.

**_Lo he intentado todo y no he conseguido nada, solo sentirme peor…_**

No duerme por las noches, sufre de SOMNIFOBIA.

¿Saben lo qué es eso…?

Miedo a dormir.

Miedo de querer abrazarse a los que ,ya, no esta.

_**Me siento muy solo.**_

Se ah construido un grillete con la realidad.

Sus ojeras le llegan casi a la parte baja de su nariz, esta cansado...

_**Tan…cansado.**_

No tiene vida.

Se oculta tras una fachada de alegría y se encierra en su mundo.

**_Ni siquiera, cuando duermo lo poco que duermo, tengo sueños._**

Su mente esta completamente en blanco. va por la calle como un zombie sin saber siquiera que hacer o no hacer.

La plaza del centro esta demasiado llena de histéricos, adolescentes y los bares nunca han sido de su entero agrado.

Simplemente no soporta ver, como los días pasan uno tras otro, sintiendo qué esta tirando su juventud a la basura.

Había creído que cerraría el trato de su vida, seria el gran éxito de su carrera, pero hasta en eso había fallado.

Si tan solo su padre le apoyara…

Se siente solo, mas solo que nadie en el mundo. Nadie ha logrado; comprender su dolor y, nadie a podido sanar su alma, su corazón.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando las ruedas de su moto, derrapan en la acera y la deja, para saltar el paredón.

Cuando, busca el consuelo qué el susurro del viento, no le dio.

Son las dos de la mañana y se aferra de lo único qué de ella, le quedo.

Es la tumba de una doncella que alguna vez amo.

Son los restos de su madre; los que descansan en aquel panteón. Son los trozos de su alma derrumbados, como pétalos de flor. De entre tantos recuerdos, su ultimo aliento, marco su corazón.

_"Ygraine de Bois"_

Fue la bella dama qué siempre amo.

La primera que le dio su beso, su abrazo, su amor. Su dulce doncella, jamás, lo traiciono.

Su dulce doncella en él confío.

**_Mama, vuelve, por favor._**

_"Qué este niño, hecho hombre, necesita tu consuelo, tu abrazo, tu amor…"_

Las lagrimas se asoman, por qué es a ella, ah ella; que se rinden, que se dejan, que se muestran con dolencia.

Son sus ojos qué enrojecen y, es su pecho que se altera.

Sabe que nunca volverá a sentir a su madre, a su reina.

Su padre, le ha disfrazado; la verdad sobre su origen, le ha mentido, todos estos años.

todo lo nuevo, lo asusta, lo atormenta.

Se pone de rodillas, sacando el arma del bolsillo y reza una plegaria mientras envuelve el frío metal entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- el brillo de su arma no lo cegó, al alinearla sobre su oreja derecha.- **_No aguantó más., lo siento…, mama._**

La misma voz que lo había estado siguiendo las ultimas semanas, le gritaba;

_"hazlo,… hazlo, acaba con todo"_

_"No tienes el valor para hacerlo"_

_"No eres un hombre"_

_"No eres un hombre, Arturo" "No, eres un hombre" "No tienes las agallas"_

Era la voz de su padre golpeando en él, afectándolo, más de lo que podrían hacer sus puños.

El seguro, fue quitado, con tanta lentitud que hizo, al rubio, apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos.

Los grillos, calman al silencio y Arturo se centra en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, con su niñez, dejada atrás, floreciendo en un tierno recuerdo.

Sonriendo y viviendo.

En el momento justo en que pensó en apretar el gatillo, un pequeño sollozo, lo des concentro. Sé creía solo en aquel lugar, creería qué era su propio eco, pero aquel sollozo era demasiado aniñado, para ser de él.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y busco a su alrededor, intentando detectar al intruso que interrumpía con su ultima voluntad.

El silencio volvió a envolverlo, soltó un suspiro, quizás era el fantasma de algún alma perdida…, o, algo así. Mientras que no lo fastidiara a él.

Molesto, retomo su tarea y, coloco el arma en posición.

Otra vez, aquél sollozo, volvió a hacerse presente.

Arturo gruño en descontento, con el ceño fruncido busco nuevamente y…, nada.

Algo desconcertado, alterado y nervioso, volvió a lo suyo, puso con brusquedad el arma, esta vez, unos centímetros sobre a la oreja.

Arthuro, lo haría él, realmente lo haría.

Si no fuera, por el sonido triste, de aquellas cuerdas de guitarra.

**_Pero, ¡que carajo!_**

Con las venas palpitándole bajo la piel, movió los hombros intentando relajarse y disparar.

Arthuro levantó el rostro, fue entonces que vio como alguien se movía a la distancia, se levanto del suelo, bajando el arma hasta quedar a un costado de sus rodillas, sus ojos, aún estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

El lejano sollozó, se convirtió en chillidos.

Sorprendido, comprendió que había otra persona, prácticamente frente a él, dándole la espalda y tocando aquella guitarra. Su presencia, era cubierta por alguna que otra cruz y, por las sombras de la noche.

**_ Valla, llora demasiado, pero…, ¿Por qué estará tan quebrada?_**

Arthuro, jamás soportaría ver a una mujer llorar, mucho menos, estar ahí, sin hacer nada para reconfortarla.

Dio unos pasos, dejando la tumba de su madre y algunas otras, detrás, cuando estaba a escasos metros, lo sorprendió no encontrarse con una muchacha, si no qué a los pies de aquella otra tumba se encontraba un joven de menos de veinte años, vestido prolijo pero modesto, con un abrigo marrón y unos jeans oscuros, y con una gorra de vivos escoceses color verde que no entonaba con la camisa a cuadros, que llevaba puesta bajo su abrigo y sobre su camiseta blanca.

Entonces el muchacho volvió a sorprenderlo. Las cuerdas empezaron a entonar una melodía lenta y melancólica.

Poco después, la voz de aquel muchacho se hacia presente ante él.

**_Aún recuerdo esos momentos que pasé contigo _**

**_Todavía siento ese cariño… _**

**_Púes aún sigo siendo un niño._**

_Una hermosa voz._

**_Y pienso, si algún día me enseñaste un poco de la vida _**

**_Hoy quiero dedicarte un momento_**

**_En esta canción_**

**_Es tan sólo una manera de recordarte _**

**_Contigo quiero soñar y hablarte _**

Era encantador; verlo tocar aquella guitarra con tanto cariño, ese tono tan suave y sutil era como la caricia que tanto había ansiado tener en todo el bendito día.

**_Para mi no estas distante y aunque no pueda tocarte _**

**_Juro, no me olvidaré de ti._**

Que digo día,meses, años.

**_Aunque te hallas ido nunca me he sentido solo..._**

**_Mas,_****_ me arropa tu recuerdo a diario _**

**_Para mi lo eras todo…_**

La melancolía de su voz, hizo entender a Arturo que aquella persona que le cantaba, era alguien que había sido realmente muy preciado. Alguien tan cercano, como lo había sido su madre para él.

**_Y digo, cuando nos dejaste; cielo por el mar cambiaste... _**

**_Yo quiero cambiar todo mi odio _**

**_En amor para darte…_**

**_Es tan sólo una manera; de recordarte..._**

**_Contigo quiero soñar y hablarte..._**

Arthuro había caído en eso que llaman; "El canto de la sirena" Solo que no era una muchacha la qué lo había cautivado.

**_Para mi no estas distante y aunque no pueda tocarte _**

**_Juro no me olvidaré de ti._**

Estaba sorprendido y calmado. Aquella voz había tranquilizado sus inquietudes y hasta había armonizado su espíritu. No podía explicar; ¿como?, pero lo había echo.

Escondió el arma para no asustar al joven y se movió unos pasos más cerca. Siempre cuidando de no tomarlo por sorpresa.

El muchacho alertado por los movimientos a su alrededor, giro el rostro para encontrarse con aquel hombre, parado a unos pasos de él. Por mas cuidado que Arthuro hubiese puesto, jamás, hubiese evitado que aquel muchacho se asustara al verle, después de todo, estaban en un cementerio en plena madrugada.

Siendo tomado por sorpresa, sujeto su vieja guitarra, como un bastón, primero para usarlo como arma de defensa y segundo; para no caer vergonzosamente, del suelo al suelo, dado que, ya, estaba en el suelo. Todo a causa de la sensación de vértigo que le había provocado la presencia de aquel personaje.

Al instante el corazón de nuestro rubio amigo, se oprimió como un duro limón siendo exprimido. Arthuro no podía ver a una mujer llorar, pero tampoco a un pequeño niño. Y aquel muchacho, parecía un niño asustado.

Sus ojos grises, denotaban largos momentos de llanto y de dolor.

Estaba temblando y tenia incluso sus mismas ojeras. Gracias a los rayos de luz de la luna pudo examinarlo mejor. Su piel se veía tan blanca que Arthuro habría llegado a pensar que era un muchacho albino, de no ser por ese par de brillantes cejas color azabache delineando la perfección en su rostro.

Observo la tumba frente al muchacho.

"Freya" no tenia fecha de nacimiento o de defunción, como la de su madre, ni siquiera una dedicatoria.

Seria también, su madre, su hermana o, tal ves una amiga o novia.

Una extraña inquietud y curiosidad se despertó en él.

-Le querías mucho.

**_…Y a mi qué demonios me importa._**

El muchacho algo estupefacto, parpadeo, al parecer también había estado detallando el aspecto de Arthuro.

\- más que a mi vida.

_Mas qué mi vida…._ (Lo escucho susurrar nuevamente)

Ambos observaron en silencio la tumba frente a ellos.

-Temí que fuera el cuidador…

-No.

-…,pero tu lloriqueo, me saco la idea de la mente. Por un momento creí que era una niña extraviada…

-Lo siento.- Arthuro se sorprendió, imagino qué el muchacho se enfadaría por su falta de respeto, siendo que ni siquiera se conocían.

-¿Vienes, muy seguido?.

-De alguna forma se ha vuelto mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

-Desde…

-Hace cuatro meses. ¿Usted…? - Arthuro se enterneció al verlo secarse las lagrimas e hipar, intentando calmar la sintonía de su voz - lo siento, Disculpe si soy descortés…, no debí preguntar…

-Dices que;'¿soy descortés?.

-No. No…, no quise.

Arthuro se permitió una pequeña sonrisa la ver las reacciones del mas joven.

El silencio volvió a ellos.

...

\- Mi madre.

-¿Qué?

-Vengo, por mi madre…, murió cuando tenia seis años.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? No fuiste tú, fue el cáncer…_** (****y, mi padre…)**_

\- debió haber sido muy duro para usted.

\- Algunos piensa que perder a alguien de pequeño, es lo mejor, dado qué cuando creces, el dolor se va aplacando. En mi caso, siento qué cada minuto que pasa comprendo más y sufro el doble por ello.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo…, yo perdí a mucha personas importantes…. A veces creo que no debo seguir conociendo a mas personas, así no sufriré al verlos irse…, si, lo hacen antes qué…

-…,que tú ¿?. Dime; has pensado en el suicidio.

-Ja!, "Esa estupidez"

-Uhm…, debo tomarlo, como un…

-….Creo que solo los cobardes dejan de luchar…. Pero tengo que admitir… que hubo un tiempo y un lugar… en el que fui un cobarde y pensé en ello.

\- Si bien, se debe tener valor para…

-¿Jalar el gatillo, dar el paso hacia el vacío, tomarse un coctel de drogas o, poner un tostador en la bañera mientras te duchas…?,creo qué es el camino mas fácil.

-Realmente pareces un conocedor…

-Se lo dije…, tuve estupiditis aguda unos anos atrás. Pero tuve la suerte de encontrar un ángel en mi camino.

-Eso es interesante…, eres un creyente.

-No demasiado. Solo tengo fe en el cambio y, me imagino que hay algo mas grande que todos nosotros, algo qué a algunas personas les da las tan famosas, segundas oportunidades, usted sabe, algo que nos permita ser mas humanos y no unos completos mounstros.

Arthuro se sentó a un lado del muchacho y siguieron platicando, hasta que el sol salio. Merlín le había contado algunos pequeños detalles de su difunta Freya y, Arthur no había dejado de sonreír recordando a su madre con aquel muchacho.

No eran dos amigos en un bar ahogando sus penas, ni dos conocidos o tan siquiera viejos amigos que se reencontraban para hablar de trivialidades que había sucedido en el tiempo sin verse…, pero se sentían tan a gusto, juntos, como si, se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿ Y tocas, desde hace mucho tiempo?.

-Oh, te refieres a "luna", no, es mía. Era de Freya… me enseño algunas letras, pero no llego ni siquiera a aprendiz, con lo que sé.

-¡¿Le puso nombre a su guitarra?!.

-Le gustaba cambiarle el nombre a las cosas y a otras ponérselos.

-Era bastante singular.

-No existirá mejor persona en el mundo.

-Esas palabras eran de tanta admiración qué Arturo no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

-Estaba enamorado de…

-¡No! -Se paro de golpe ante aquella mención, Arturo se sorprendió. El rostro del chico se habia puesto azul y parecía que su cuerpo había recordado temblar, como tiempo atrás.

-disculpa, no quería alterarte.

-Yo no… -merlín suspiro y paso una mano por su rostro. Creo que soy muy estupido en negarlo ahora y mas con alguien que apenas conozco. Lo siento, es que me pase tantos años escondiéndolo qué… ahora se me hace difícil admitirlo.

-Tanto tiempo.

-Desde los trece años…

-¿Tienes?

-Dieciocho, los cumplí hace…, cuatro meses…

-Debió haber sido un duro cumpleaños.

-No. Fue realmente bueno..., estábamos juntos y ese fue el mejor regalo, debí imaginarme…, creo que debo irme. Mire; ya es de día.

-Oh, si. Creo que te debo una disculpa por arruinar tu encuentro nocturno con…

-No se preocupe- el muchacho le sonrío y Arthuro creyó ver sus ojos brillar de un dorado precioso-, fue buena compañía para ambos. Además, fueron mis chillidos los que lo alejaron de la tumba de su madre. Creo qué le debo una disculpa a ella. Déselas por mi.

-Claro. Pero debería decirle tu nombre…

-Ella seguramente lo sabe, después de todo, ven lo que hacemos.

-Espero que, no.

-Ah?.

-Olvídalo.- Arthur le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, dejando al menor desconcertado y luego se encamino al paredón para salir de allí.

-Merlín.

-¿Perdón?

-Me llamo Merlín y creo qué no es una buena idea subir por ahí. Al menos que quieras una costilla menos.

-Soy ágil.

-Si, lo mismo decía Jackie Chan y mira ahora solo puede dirigir a los dobles de riesgo.

-¡Oye!, no insultes al genio del Kun fu.

-No es ku… o, diablos. Olvídelo - Merlin observo el patético intento de Arturo por subir por el paredón echo de rocas y cemento, del lado de adentro era mas difícil de subir por qué era mas recto y liso. Cuando el pie de Arthuro resbalo y callo de espalda al suelo. Merlin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y taparse la boca para ahogar el resto.

\- si.., si. Muy gracioso.

Arthuro lo intento varias veces mas, mientras, Merlín lo observaba afirmado en la misma pared y disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno.

Arthuro termino en el suelo, con la respiración agitada. Hasta que su visión del cielo, fue cubierta por la mano de su compañero.

\- Venga- Arturo tomo su mano-, conozco una forma mas fácil.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

\- No quise; arruinar su ejercicio matutino.

En el momento exacto en el que Merlin se acerco a la puerta de entrada y la abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro, divertido por la expresión en el rostro del hombre mayor. Arthuro quiso golpearlo o, a el mismo por no darse cuenta que la puerta del cementerio estaba sin llave y sin candado.

\- ¿Cómo es qué?

-El cuidador es amigo mío. Me debía un favor así qué… me presto la llave.

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres un aventón?- pregunto acercándose a su moto.

\- No me subiré a esa cosa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…,-soltó burlón. - te quedas toda la noche solo en un cementerio, pero le temes a subirte a una moto.

-Tengo mis fobi…,¡Ah chu!- estornudo-…as, de acuerdo.

\- chico de las fobias, creo que haz pescado un resfriado.- Arturo lo observo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, Merlin era solo un poco mas bajito qué él - necesitas de un baño caliente y una buena sopa.

\- Lo tendré en mente.- soltó mientras lo observaba subir en el demonio de tres ruedas (como él lo veía) - Disculpa, no quisiera molestarte, pero… acerca de lo que me preguntaste… Si estamos vivos aún, es por que quizás algo o alguien necesita de nosotros. Me gusta creer qué todos tenemos un motivo por el cual seguir respirando, dado que somos un lazo y, todos estamos unidos, de alguna u otra manera. Míranos, hablamos y no se tú… pero, yo me sentí mucho mejor… qué en estos últimos días.

\- Merlín, para mi también lo fue, ayudaste a un hombre muy confundido…, realmente me ayudaste.- Arturo mantuvo su sonrisa y Merlín no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar su mirada al suelo, tras la mirada dada por el hombre de ojos azules más intensos qué los suyos.

En ese instante el celular de Arthuro sonó con algo de Aerosmith.- Hola. ¿Qué sucede?,… cálmate. Estaré ahí de inmediato.

Arthuro corto y observo el rostro preocupado de su nuevo amigo. - Es mi padre…, esta internado, al parecer… tubo un infarto anoche…, tengo que irme.

\- …,pero… no puede ir así.- Merlín había visto como el rostro de Arturo se descomponía mientras hablaba por celular.-Iré con usted, traiga su moto la guardaremos en la guardia de Ronald y volveremos por ella luego. Lo llevare en mi auto.

-No es necesario.

-Dije, que traiga esa moto.

Unos segundos después.

-Eso… ¿es un auto?.

\- cierre la boca y suba.


End file.
